


The Generation Gap

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [4]
Category: No Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Immaturity, Interracial Relationship, Non-Penetrative Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Shower Head Not Used For Showering, at least I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote>





	The Generation Gap

Look, I understand that Dean works and he’s an old man, but that doesn’t mean he has the right to go to bed at ten at night. That’s just too damn early. I’m bored when he sleeps. 

It’s dark in our room and his light snores fill it. I crawl as lightly as possible into the big bed and put my face as close to his as I can. 

“Dean?” No answer. 

“Dean?” I say it a little bit louder this time, but still no answer. 

“Dean!” His eyes pop open.

I reach over him to turn on the bedside lamp, leaning on him in the process.

He groans, covering his eyes. “Tambryn, what are you doing?” 

I sit back on my haunches and pout. It’s childish, I know, but I’m bored!

“Wake up, entertain me.”

Dean uncovers his eyes and stares at me with such disbelief at my immaturity. “You can’t be serious.”

I nod my head. “Oh, I’m very serious. You fell asleep hella early.”

He sits up on his forearms to get a better look at me. “Tambryn, I had a full day of work, and was on the phone with contractors making sure the land is being cleared on time for our home. So today was very tiring, I was hoping you would understand that.”

I uncross my arms and my jaw drops. No he didn’t. “I do fucking understand!”

Dean cocks his head to the side, looking uninterested. “Doesn’t seem like it,” he mumbles. 

“Look old man, I’m thirty years younger than you so of course I have more energy. Stay up with me, please. I haven’t seen you all day, you forgot about that.”

The frown on Dean’s face disappears when he finally understands that I’ve just missed him all day. 

His hand rakes through his hair as he lets out a long sigh. “I’m just so tired, Princess. I really wouldn’t be of any use even if I stayed up with you.”

I shrug my shoulders and straddle his waist, making him look up at me. “So? I just want you up with me.”

With how sleepy he is, Dean crashes back on the pillows, closing his eyes.

I lean down til my mouth is right next to his ear. “If you stay up with me, tomorrow when you’re fully awake I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

His eyes open with that. I smile and continue. “Don’t think I forgot how you just loved to give me facials, did it every chance you got. If you stay up with me tonight, then you can come on me as much as you can. What do you love about doing that, exactly? Is it the sight of watching your come slide between my lips and into my mouth, or knowing that you’re the only man I let do that?” 

The inevitable bulge is now poking my butt; my smile widens. 

“If I stay up with you, can I choose what we do?” He asks. 

Eh, why not. “Sure.”

He lifts us both up and takes us to the bathroom. “We’re going to take a bath,” he announces. 

I frown at that. “Why? Are you telling me I smell without telling me I smell?” 

Dean shakes his head with a chuckle as he turns the knob to fill up the tub. “No, Princess. You smell great. Baths are just really calming and hopefully will make you as sleepy as me.”

“That’s not fair! I don’t wanna go to sleep!”

Dean rises to his full height when he gets the temperature that he wants. He puts his hand up to silence my whining, eyes barely open. “You told me that I could pick the activity and this is what I want. Now undress.” 

This dude is clever. I huff and puff, but do what he says anyway. When I look up, Dean’s already naked and in the tub, waiting on me. I get in and put my back to his chest. The hot water calms me instantly.

Dean wraps his arms around me, ducking his head to kiss and suck on my neck. I lean back into him and just let him do it. One of his arms slide down my body and under the water till his fingers are ghosting between my legs. I open my legs wider for him and he finds my clit immediately, rubbing it profusely. My lip finds its way between my teeth while I just let him do what he wants.

Soon, Dean reaches over for the detachable shower head and I know exactly what he’s about to do. “Oh, God.” His chuckle vibrates through me. 

He takes it underwater and away from my vision since the water is too soapy. He turns it on and the water jets out right onto my cooch. I buck away, it surprised me, but Dean slides me back down and the feeling starts up again. My mouth opens, letting any and every sound out. My hand reaches behind to the back of Dean’s neck to pull him closer to me. I let my leg hang over the ledge of the tub so it can hit me better and it’s the best decision I’ve made all day.

Dean then turns the shower head up to its full capacity, making everything feel like too much. “Dean no, I can’t. Stop,” my words are choppy, but he still understands. 

“It’s okay, Princess. You’re alright,” he breathes into my ear while bringing the shower head closer to my clit. 

A whine escapes from my lips. “Look at you, about to come from an everyday object,” Dean teases. I lay my head on his shoulder, everything becoming too much too fast. Dean takes advantage of my open mouth and licks into it for my tongue. He’s so nasty sometimes. But for some reason, it’s the kick that I need to come. He makes me ride it out, not moving the shower head an inch. 

When I’ve finally come down from my high, Dean gets up but lays me down on the back of the tub as he drains the water from it. I watch him move around the room, mainly watching his back muscles flex as he reaches for the towels on the top shelf. He wraps one around his waist and throws the one for me over his shoulder and walks back over to where he left me boneless. 

He stares down at me with a smile on his face, proud of how he left me. Dean wraps me in the towel and carries me back into our bedroom, dropping my exhausted body on the bed. 

“Do you want any clothes?” Dean asks. 

I grunt a “no” and let him lift my leg up to dry it. “No, just get in bed. ‘M tired.”

When we’re both completely dry is when Dean shuts off the light and gets into bed, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. “You’re going to reek of me when I’m done with you tomorrow,” Dean whispers in my ear. 

My eyes pop open at his words. 

All he does is chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
